


Risembool Nights

by kyo_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's hot and Roy can't sleep. Ed's got just the thing he needs to forget about the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risembool Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A delightful tumblr prompt from luxq. /RoyEd : "It's too hot to sleep?"/ Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Always taking prompts over at my blog, aurumdalseni.

For someone that worked with fire, Roy Mustang was a miserable bastard when he was too hot. He sprawled in just his boxers with the covers kicked to the foot of the bed. Summer nights in Risembool had mostly been pleasant, but the weather had upped the ante tonight, leaving Roy to squirm uncomfortably in the sticky heat, wishing for a cold front. Even the breeze that came in through the open bedroom window was of little reprieve and he wondered if he’d get any sleep that night.

Ed, on the other hand, was curled up next to him, so sound asleep he was halfway to snoring. His hair was a mess across the pillows, and Roy absolutely could not fathom how he was just  _fine_  with the sheet half draped over his hips. How was he not  _dying_? He grumpily reasoned with himself that being born here probably meant Ed had some sort of heat-resistant gene that let him sleep when they were laying on the doorstep of hell itself. He pretty much gave up on it, started to roll towards the edge of the bed, a cold shower in mind. 

“Where y’goin’?” 

Ed’s hand somehow found the waistband of Roy’s shorts, and the fabric strained as the other man tried to tug him back. One eye was cracked open, peering at Roy curiously.

“It’s too hot to sleep,” Roy said.

“What’re y’talkin’ about? This is great sleepin’ weather.”

Roy leveled a look at him that clearly said he didn’t buy it, and Ed opened both eyes, letting go of the shorts, but shifting to sit up.

“What were y’gonna do?”

“Take a cold shower,” Roy told him. “Maybe drink the entire lake. I hadn’t decided yet.”

“You’re such a fuckin’ baby, Roy,” Ed teased. “But if y’really want t’cool off, I got somethin’ better in mind.”

Roy looked dubious, but anything was better than this.

“C’mon.” Ed untangled the sheets from his mismatched legs and got out of bed. He pulled on the shirt he’d been wearing before they got ready for bed, and bent to pick up Roy’s off the floor to toss it to him. He didn’t wait to watch Roy put it on, missing the disgusted frown about putting more clothing on, but he could just imagine it was there. He padded over to the linen closet and grabbed a couple of towels, heading down to the first floor. He waited by the back door for Roy to get his ass down, and then headed out.

“We’re going to the the lake,” he announced as they stepped outside. “Y’can’t drink it, but y’can swim in it.”

“We’re going swimming?” It was three in the morning. Life with Edward Elric, even on vacation, was never boring.

“Sure, why not?” 

There was a mischievous glint in his eye as they hiked to the lake, and Roy quickly found out why when they stopped at the bank and Ed tossed down the towels. What hit the ground next was all of his clothing, leaving Roy to stand in shock as his husband stood naked before him. 

“We’re going…skinny…dipping?”

“Sure, why not?” Ed quipped again, stepping up close.

Roy had to fight back both his surprise and his hard-on. He wasn’t winning either of them. Grown up in a brothel, seen all manner of things he probably shouldn’t have, and yet he had never been able to scratch skinnny-dipping off his bucket list. Apparently that was about to change. 

“What if–?”

Ed made a show of looking around, really obnoxious too, hand to his forehead as if he were scouting for enemy troops or a random passer-by. “Yep, I see a whole crowd of people just waitin’ t’see Fuhrer Mustang’s naked ass jumping in a lake. Damn, better cover up before the press sees.” In exact opposite to his words, he started pulling off Roy’s clothes, pressing kisses to his jaw while he got fabric out of the way. Roy knew better than to fight him. He still rewarded the sarcasm with a smack to Ed’s ass. The blond laughed and leaned up to his ear, nipping it. “Not a deterrent, ol’ man.”

Roy was about to make a snide comment of his own, but Ed was a second faster, hooking his arm around Mustang’s waist, shifting his weight until he could launch Roy right into the lake. 

The cool water was a shock to his system, but also the best thing he’d felt all night. No, not quite. The best thing he’d felt all night was Ed slinking into the water and tangling them together. By the time they’d played and splashed and made love, sunrise found them back on the bank, curled up on one towel while the other one made a half-assed blanket. Roy was fast asleep with Ed sprawled half over him, and there wasn’t a single thing wrong with the Risembool summer.


End file.
